Music To Our Ears
by Lastofakind
Summary: Motoko and Keitaro find common ground. A Keit/Motoko One shot


Motoko walked the halls of the inn. She had no real direction or purpose, only wanting to waste some time before dinner was served. As she rounded the stars leading to the second floor she found Keitaro sitting on the roof. Curious she watched him. He was fixing a hole in the roof but this time he seemed odd. He was hammering in a strange pattern, like it was to a beat. She then noticed the headphones that he had on and the cored that lead to his pocket. Now even More curious she then stepped over the railing and walked the tiled roof over to him. He didn't take notice till she used her bokken to take the headphones from his head.

The music blared into the open air. At that moment Motoko felt a strange feeling when the notes hit her ears. "Urashima, What are you listening to?"

"It's just some music I downloaded back when I was studying in America."

"No I mean what kind of music is it?"

"Rock and Roll, Sympathy For the Devil by the Rolling Stones to be more detailed. It's dangerous to be on the roof like this though. You should get back over the railing."

Motoko only huffed as she let the headphones drop into his hand and headed back over. "Urashima..."

"Y-yeah?"

"Can you let me borrow that song?"

"What, you mean you like it?"

"I never said that! I only wish to hear it again..."

"I can burn you a cd later."

"I don't have anything to listen to it on."

"Oh... you don't have a mp3 player?"

"I have no need for such a thing."

"Okay..." He then took the headphones off and mp3 player out of his pocket. "You can borrow mine for a while."

Raising a brow at this she took the device in her hand. "What do you want in return?"

"Nothing, just don't break my mp3 player... it's kinda expensive."

"Can you... show me how to use it then?"

Keitaro sweat dropped at this. "Let me put my tools away."

* * *

><p><strong>A week later<strong>

"Have you guys seen Keitaro around?" Naru asked as she entered the kitchen.

"I think I seen him and Motoko walking around on the roof." Mitsune answered from the table.

Naru grumbled at this as she crossed her arms. "Those two have been spending a lot of time together..."

Mitsune chuckled at this. "Jealous?"

"Of what? That pervert can do whatever he wants. Besides Motoko would cut him in half if he try's anything." Naru then grew quite. "I'd better go check on them."

Making her way to the roof she cold hear voices from off the railing. "What song is this?"

"Your Touch by The Black Keys."

"It's interesting..." They them grew quiet again. "I've borrowed this for too long now. You should have this back."

"If you want you can-"

"No... sorry I think it is time for you to have this back."

Naru waited till Motoko was back and claiming over the rails before she came back around the corner. "Hey..."

"Morning Narusegawa."

"What was that about?"

"That? I was giving Urashima back his mp3 player."

"You... borrowed his mp3 player?"

"It had a lot of interesting music on it."

Naru only seemed more confused by her answer as she started down the hall past her.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday Motoko!" The girls screamed. The birthday girl herself seemed a little less then happy about the party.<p>

"Anyone seen Keitaro?" Su asked.

"I think he said something about going to the store." Shinobu answered. "Did anyone tell him about the party?"

"He knew it was her birthday." Naru said as she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe he forgot to buy something and is doing some last minute shopping." Mitsune added.

Before anyone could say more Keitaro entered the room, still in his coat. "Sorry about that."

"Where were you? You knew it's Motoko's birthday." Naru snapped.

Not answering her he took a box out of his pocket. "Happy Birthday." Blushing, Motoko took the gift from him. Opening it she looked surprised as she took out a mp3 player, ear buds, and a gift card. "I went to Shirai and Haitani's house to download the songs I knew you liked. Tomorrow I can show you how to use that gift card to get more songs."

"T-thank you Ura-"

"Wow! How much did that cost you?" Mitsune asked.

"Jezz Keitaro show us all up why don't you!" Su added.

The last thing Keitaro remembered was being sent flying.

* * *

><p>Motoko sighed as she walked home from school this spring day. Reaching into her backpack she took out her mp3. Putting the ear buds in she continued to take the path though the park. She knew it was going to be a bit longer, but she was in no rush to get home. The day was too nice to spend indoors. Walking down the path she noticed Keitaro slumped on one of the benches.<p>

"Hello Urashima..."

"Hey Motoko..."

"Naru sent you flying again?"

"Nope, just enjoying the day."

Motoko then took the seat next to him. "You have a new song?"

"Yeah, I'm listening to it right now."

"Mind if I listen?" Keitaro took out his headphones out as Motoko unplugged her buds. Switching them out he took one of the buds and put it in his ear as she did the same. "This one's relaxing..." She felt his fingers touch hers. A small blush covered both there cheeks as she let him take her hand. The two sat in silent as the music played.


End file.
